


Are You Humping My Stomach?

by the100



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bellarke, Dry Humping, F/M, Frottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the100/pseuds/the100
Summary: Clarke isn't ready for sex with Bellamy yet.  Doesn't mean she won't get off another way.





	Are You Humping My Stomach?

Two months into senior year Finn and Clarke broke up again, predictably. It had become a pattern with them, a revolving door of being together and not being together. So when the two of them called it off a week after Halloween no one was surprised. They all just sort of rolled their eyes and looked at each other, started taking bets on how long it would be to get back together.

Except for Bellamy. He didn’t join in on the betting. Instead he went up to Clarke in the hall, nudged her with his elbow and in the most sincere tone he could muster told her that he was sorry shit went bad again but that Finn was a fucking idiot for breaking up with her. Again. And he wasn’t sure he did the right think until she sort of smiled. Then he knew it totally was the right thing.

It was only about a month later that Bellamy started asking her out. At first she said 'no' every time and Finn knew something was up but he always just got that confused look on his face- the one Raven loved to make fun of. But after about a straight week of him asking her out between almost every class she finally gave in.

Months later, literally a month away from graduation and they're still dating. Finn is none too pleased about it- the guy acts like he owns Clarke because she was 'his' first which Bellamy calls bullshit on constantly- but really? Neither of them cares. Sure, deep down Clarke might still have feelings for Finn- Bellamy knows that and can accept that a part of her would probably always care about Finn. Fuck, a part of him would always care about Echo. But as long as she isn’t using him, which he knows she isn’t, he's cool with it.

The thing he isn’t so cool with? The fact that they've been dating for nearly five months and the closet he's gotten to having sex with her was the one time she let him stick his hand up her skirt after she had a couple of drinks in her. And yeah, she wasn’t drunk or anything- he made sure of that- but her inhibitions had been lowered enough where she let him slip his hand into her panties and finger her until she was whimpering his name and her chest was heaving, her head thrown back and her eyes clenched tight. It was really fucking hot but since then? No below the waist contact. And it's started to get to him. Like, a lot. Because it's no secret how hot he thinks she is and how much he wants her.

But he's not pressuring her. If she wants to wait that’s whatever. He'd rather have her than lose her because he pushed her to fuck when she wasn’t ready. But the fact of the matter is that it's getting really difficult for him to keep his hands to himself. Especially when they end up making out on her bed and she starts to move against him in this strangely sexy way that totally tells him she's just as horny as he is even if she doesn’t want to admit it- or give into it.

Seriously. She lays on top of him when they're making out and she's basically straddling him and she just starts to grind against him and it does nothing to help him keep his hands where she's comfortable with. Luckily though she's at least gotten to the point where she lets him touch her breasts basically whenever he wants so he's not completely without a place to put them that’s not rated PG or some lame shit like that. He may want to slip his hands up under her skirt but he can hold off. For a while at least. Eventually he's going to have to try to convince her to let him make her squirm again.

But its seriously a month before graduation and they're in her bedroom on her baby blue bed and she's lying on top of him and she's doing that little grinding thing that drives him crazy and it takes every bit of his self-restraint, which he doesn’t have a lot of admittedly, not to roll her over, pin her to the bed and beg and plead with her to let him fuck her until she can't remember her own name.

But he settles for biting down slightly on her neck, his fingers tangled in her hair. "Babe, you're fucking killing me. I know you want it just as much as I do. Why don’t you ever let me do something about it?"

"I'm not ready." That’s her mantra. She says it all the time about anything he suggests which would mean getting inside those panties again in anyway at all. And it's seriously driving him insane.

"Come on, Clarke. I could make you feel fucking great and you know it."

"I don’t want you touching me there." The 'again' is implied but not spoken because last time? Yeah, she was embarrassed as all fuck and wouldn’t let him touch her for about a week. At all. She barely let him kiss her. It was a total mind fuck.

Bellamy can't help it. He groans and drops his hand away from her hair, just rests his head against the bed and counts to ten because he's just getting really frustrated. Not angry. Just frustrated.

For a little while Clarke just looks down at him with this thoughtful expression on her face like the gears in her head are working. And maybe they are but he's just not in the mood to figure her out.

"Bell? Do you think you can keep your hands to yourself?"

"What do you think I've been doing, Clarke?"

"I meant can you keep keeping your hands to yourself?"

"….yeah." Sure, why not? He's been keeping his hands to himself for a while anyway. Why couldn’t he for a little while longer?

For a little while she doesn’t say anything and he isn’t so sure how he feels about that. but then she just reaches down and tugs on his shirt until it starts to slide up his stomach and so he sits up a little, lets her take his shirt off, his dark eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion because he has no fucking clue what she's doing. And that isn’t the most comforting thing in the world by a long shot.

But she doesn't say anything to explain herself. Instead she just climbs off of him and he props himself up even further, watches her slip her hands up underneath her little skirt- those things are really going to be the death of him. but it really isn’t until he sees her pale blue cotton panties slide down her legs that he really gets confused. Sure, he was already confused before that but it gets worse the second he sees her underwear hit the floor.

"Babe? What are you doing?"

Clarke smiles at him. It's almost shy which is sort of both cute and hot at the same time somehow- only Clarke can pull that shit off. It isn’t easy to be both. Especially since she's just moving back over towards him, that still sort of shy smile on her face. But it's totally just hot that she climbs into his lap and presses her hand against his chest, presses until he lies back on the bed.

"Seriously, Clarke, what are you doing?"

"I want to try something, Bell. But you have to keep your hands to yourself."

"Not easy when you're climbing up on me without any panties on, babe. Not fucking easy at all."

"I have complete faith in you." Leaning down she presses her mouth against his, the kiss meant to shut him up even with how brief it is. And he figures he can deal with whatever she's doing. But that's until she slides up and sits on his stomach, straddling him. She's pressing against him, wet and hot and it makes him groan loudly which just makes her blush and it's so fucking adorable and hot that he really can’t deal with it.

"You're trying to fucking kill me. I've decided. You're trying to fucking kill me."

"No, I'm not, Bell. Just…let me try this, okay?"

He looks up at her for a couple of seconds and then screws his mouth up in the start of a smirk. "On one condition."

"What's that?"

Bellamy doesn’t answer her. Instead he reaches over and grabs the bottom of her tiny little skirt, lifts it up and tucks into the waist. "If you're gonna be straddling me with no fucking panties on I have the right to look." Because, yeah, he's never actually seen her without her panties on. Even when he slipped his fingers inside of her and made her squirm he hadn't gotten to see her. But once he's adjusted the skirt that way he has to look. It isn’t even a conscious choice. He looks down at the little patch of hair between her thighs and has to actually press his hands flat against the bed to keep from touching her since he had promised he wouldn’t. If he hadn't promised though his hands would be all over her before she could even blink. Because seeing her there on top of him without any panties on? It's hot as hell. And with the way he had tucked her skirt into itself? Yeah, there's almost no chance of it lowering back down without someone doing it intentionally.

Clarke blushes as she looks down at him, actually seems like she's reconsidering whatever she wants to try. And if he wasn’t finally getting to see her without her panties on he might actually feel bad. But he doesn’t. He just likes being able to see her that way. It's like a birthday gift or something even if it isn't his birthday.

But after a moment she stops looking so embarrassed and shy. She just rests her hands on his chest and he watches her to see what she's doing. but then after a couple of seconds she moves her hips slightly, rubs herself across his stomach, moving her hips towards his chest and then back towards his belly button.

"Clarke…are you humping my stomach?" He sounds almost amused because, seriously? He never would have expected that. Never in a million years. He never would have expected his shy little girlfriend would rub herself that way over his body. It's so amazingly hot that he doesn’t let his surprise last long. Instead he just lies back for a little and watches her.

She moves slowly at first, unsure of herself, her face contorting in odd ways like she's not sure how she feels about what she's doing even though she's not stopping. But then she starts to move faster, pressing herself more firmly against his stomach, tugs her bottom lip between her teeth like she's afraid she might make a sound that will embarrass her which is hysterical since she's humping his stomach.

Her hands move off of his chest like she doesn’t need the leverage anymore and the heat of her against his stomach is making him undeniably hard. He's not even remotely embarrassed by that. His super hot, sexy girlfriend is humping him so how could he not get hard?

He's doing a really good job though of keeping his hands to himself though until she lets out this breathy little whimper. And then he knows that he has to do something. So he reaches up and grabs onto the bottom of her shirt. Her lip slips out from between her teeth and she furrows her eyebrows at him even as she keeps moving. "Bell…" Her tone is a warning.

"You said I couldn’t put my hands between your legs. You never said I couldn’t touch you at all." He's touched her chest a million times before and she hasn’t objected. And when she doesn’t say anything else he tugs her shirt up over her head and tosses it to the floor, slips his hands behind her back, unhooks her bra and slides it down her arms.

He has to admit, her curves, her big tits, are fucking hot as hell. And he can't keep the smirk off of his face as he reaches up, cups her breasts the best he can in his hands and brushes his thumbs over her nipples.

She moans his name softly and his erection twitches. God, the desire to fuck her has never been stronger even though he knows she's not ready. But that doesn’t stop him from wanting to. Or imagining it. Or even imagining that instead of humping his stomach she's riding him. And that’s such an amazing image that he just decides to keep it in his head.

Her nipples are hard beneath his thumbs and she lets out this heavy breath. And it seems like all at once just gives into her hormones. She her hips start moving with abandon, her moisture spreading over his stomach. She tilts her head back and she lets out a breathy moan that turns into his name. It’s the most amazing sound he's ever heard because the last time he's heard that was when he had his fingers second knuckle deep inside of her and she was clenching around them.

"You have no idea how fucking hot you are, Clarke." Even to his own ears his voice sounds breathy, sounds almost like it might if they actually were having sex. And he's not usually one to get all that turned on over doing something like that but with Clarke it's different. With Clarke a lot of things are different. She sort of breaks all his rules.

She moans again and looks back down at him, her pupils all wide with arousal, so wide that her eyes are almost entirely black. He kneads her breasts in his hands, arches his back just a little so his stomach presses against her more firmly and she lets out a shuddering moan. "Bell…"

"You're so sexy right now." Seeing her take charge of her own sexuality like that when she never has before really is one of the sexiest things he's ever seen and he's seen a lot of sexy things during his high school years. But it wasn’t often he actually got to see someone start to accept their sexuality, take charge of it. Even with Echo it hadn't been the same. He knows that she just wanted to feel pretty when she slept with him. With Clarke he knows that’s not the case because he shows her she's beautiful in a lot of ways.

Her breathing starts to quicken and his dick is throbbing painfully behind the confines of his jeans. So much so that it's almost painful but he doesn’t let himself focus on that. He just focuses on the rapid movement of her hips and the way she's suddenly seemed to lose the ability to talk. She just keeps on moaning, all soft and like she can't catch her breath.

Her hands move up and she rests them on top of his, presses his fingers more firmly against her breasts as he kneads them. And that’s when he knows she's super close. That’s when he starts watching her face more intently.

Her head goes back again and her eyes clench shut. Her mouth opens and she just keeps letting out tiny breathy moans. But then his name comes out of her mouth again and her hips jerk almost violently. And it's after that he feels the warmth gushing from between her thighs and her back arches.

It happens almost as soon as he feels that rush of heat from between her thighs. His erection throbs and for the first time since he was about twelve and his hormones started to go haywire he comes, hard, right there in his jeans. And it would be embarrassing if watching her wasn’t so fucking hot. And it wasn’t the closest thing to actual sex that they two of them had ever had. So what if he hadn't gotten to thrust into her? It was definitely getting close to that point and that suits him just fine.

Clarke lets out this shuddering breath as his hands slide away from her chest. She leans forward and lays herself on top of him, her chest pressing against his. Her skin is slightly moist from sweating and her hair is sticking to her back as he lifts up his hand and runs his fingers through it.

It takes her a few moments to recover enough to actually realize what she just did. She blushes and he feels her warm cheek against his chest but that only makes him chuckle because, seriously? She humps him until they both have an orgasm and she's embarrassed after the fact? How the fuck could she be that cute?

"I can't believe I did that," she admits.

"Babe, that was probably the hottest thing I've ever seen you do." That just seems to embarrass her more because she buries her face against his chest. He chuckles slightly, runs his fingers up and down her spine. "Come on, Clarke. Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy that. Admit it. It felt good to let go like that. It felt good when you came. Didn’t it?"

"…yes." He can tell she hates to admit it which only amuses him more.

"That’s nothing to be embarrassed about, Clarke. That’s nothing to be embarrassed about at all. Shit's perfectly natural." Her skirt is still tucked up into itself and he has as pretty nice view of her ass. And yeah, the instinct to reach down and run his hand over it is really strong but he promised he wasn’t going to touch her below the waist and he doesn’t feel like getting into a fight with her over doing that.

"I know that, Bell, but…I can't help but be embarrassed."

"It's cool. You can blush all you want. It's kinda hot when you blush."

"Bell…" She lifts her head up and she pouts at him. She legit pouts at him and he reaches up, tangles his fingers in her hair and kisses her because he can't not kiss her when she's pouting like that.

"Next time you should let me fuck you to orgasm," he whispers against her mouth. "If you liked this I can promise you'll like that a whole lot more."

Her skin turns an even brighter shade of red and when she sticks her tongue out to lick at her bottom lip the tip of her tongue touches his mouth. "You know I'm not ready yet…"

"I feel like there's a 'but' coming."

Nodding slightly she adverts her eyes from him like she's afraid of saying the next part while looking him in the eye. "I think it might happen sooner than I thought it would."

And yeah, he doesn’t even care that she slaps at him when he lets out a little triumphant cry. Because his girlfriend basically told him there's a possibility he might actually get to have sex with her before they graduate. And that’s the coolest fucking thing he's heard in a long time.


End file.
